


the point of a vibrator

by princessoftheworlds



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Making Out, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Deke doesn't really understand the point of a vibrator when he uncovers one in Daisy's nightstand, but she's more than willing to show him by demonstrating on herself. Then on him.





	the point of a vibrator

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round Three: Daisy Johnson/Deke Shaw.

At some point after they saved the world -  _ again _ \- and found a frozen Fitz floating through space - okay, so  _ that _ was a new one, Daisy finally confronted Deke, as per Mack’s explanation, about the countless lemons she kept finding in her bunk.  All he managed to stutter out in between making twitchy and nervous facial expression was, “It’s a  _ thing _ that people did on the Lighthouse back in….well, later, in my time. Ya know, to show that you like a person. Because they were so hard to get. Well, any kind of fresh fruit or vegetable was, but lemons were the hardest.”

 

“And?” she questioned, raising an expectant eyebrow. “Do  _ you _ like me?”

 

His bewildered nod and  _ “Well _ , I thought the lemons made it obvious, but Coulson and Mack never told me that no one does that here” was all Daisy needed before she hooked a hand in the collar of that ugly jacket he was wearing and dragged him down for a long, deep kiss.

 

Now, several months later - the first real stretch of peace that the team has ever had since Hydra decided to drop three Helicarriers into the Potomac, they’ve been doing their equivalent of dating, the equivalent of whatever you can do when you’re stuck in a towering lighthouse with the rest of a fractured military and espionage organization when one of you is a hacker with the ability to cause a major natural disaster and the other one of you is a time traveler stuck seventy years in the past and dating the best friend of your grandparents. Well, so Daisy and Deke are a mess, but they are also trying their best.

 

To that point, after a couple rather secretive dates in the outside world and some pretty good rounds of sex, Daisy doesn’t find it odd to grab Deke’s hand right after dinner and rush to the room that houses her bunk - okay, fine, her bedroom that she refuses to call her bedroom, because she had a perfectly good one back in the Playground before some LMDS had the bright idea to infiltrate her team and blow it up. She pins Deke against the door that she’s just slammed shut with her heel and kisses him senselessly, biting at his lower lip as she snakes a hand into his pants and tries to find a way to his cock while distractedly ignoring his hands creeping under her shirt and tracing meaningless shapes into her skin.

 

“Okay,” Daisy says in frustration after a solid minute of struggle. “That’s it.” She releases her hands from the waistband of his jeans and shrugs off his grasp, taking a step back.

 

“What?” he asks worriedly, eyes darting between her and the door as if he’s afraid that any moment she’s going to ask him to leave. He’s still apprehensive about their relationship; it, like everything else in this time, is pretty new and unfamiliar to him. “Did I do something?”

 

“No.” She shakes her head. “This just won’t get anywhere as long as we remain kissing against a door.” Her gaze travels appraisingly to her bunk behind him. “Get on the bed.” A beat. “Clothes off.”

 

“Uhh,” Deke hesitates before shrugging and obeying. He shucks his pants, underwear, and sweater off, tossing them aside and kicking his shoes off, before clambering onto the bed and laying back against the pillows. He casts a questioning glance at Daisy. “This okay?”

 

Nodding slowly, she proceeds to strip her own clothes off, adding them to the pile accumulating on the ground. She walks over slowly to him, smirking as his eyes are drawn to the tantalizing and hypnotic swaying movement of her tan breasts. “Enjoying the view?” she teases.

 

Immediately, Deke blushes a bright pink that Daisy thinks makes him look more boyish. His grey eyes, containing just the slightest bit of blue and brown from both of his maternal grandparents, glint in amusement. “Yeah,” he say candidly, reaching for her as she comes to settle down in his lap, sitting upright, his hardening cock brushing against the swell of her ass, “but I think it could be better?”

 

“How so?” she asks, lips tugging into a clever but pleased smile. 

 

Deke shrugs. “I dunno. I think you’d look better beneath me.” With that said, he suddenly flips them over, pinning Daisy to her sheets and bringing his mouth to hers.  His kiss is dirty but  _ oh so sinfully hot _ as his tongue roughly fucks into the warm and wet depths of her mouth, tracing over her teeth. She nips at his bottom lip, and he hums into her mouth, trailing a hand around her hip and over her ass to pinch at the delicate skin of her inner thigh. 

 

Daisy hisses. The same hand squeezes her ass cheeks tightly together, tracing a finger lightly over the tight furl of her ass, before continuing to flick elegant fingers against the lips of her pussy and press briefly against her clit. Her knee jerks uncontrollably, and she cants her hips lightly, trying to guide his fingers where she wants them the most, buried  _ deep  _ in her pussy. Or rather, she’d prefer his cock, thin but long and able to hit her most sensitive spots. 

 

“That’s enough,” she growls as Deke brings his other hand up to squeeze her breasts and play with her nipples, all the while moving his hips to grind his erection against her thighs and sighing. She sights at the sensation before stretching her neck and craning her head to deliver a sharp bite to the skin between his shoulder and neck. “Get inside me  _ now _ . Fuck me.”

 

At her bite, Deke’s eyes roll back into his head, and his mouth falls open slightly. He likes it when she gets a little rough. Then he shakes his head to regain his composure. “Right,” he says, expression. “Condoms still in the drawer?” At her nod, he stills the movements of his hips and leans over, reaching into the first drawer of her nightstand and rooting around a little. A moment later, he stops and retracts his hand, holding something above their heads and staring up at it in confusion. “What’s this?” he asks in bewilderment.

 

Daisy cranes her head to catch a glimpse of the object he’s holding and barks out a laugh. Deke’s gotten a hold of a familiar phallic shape made of a bright, eye-catching purple silicone. “That’s my vibrator,” she states plainly, masking her amusement as best as she can. “Like a sex toy.”

 

“People,” Deke begins slowly, raking a hand through his already rumpled hair and dishevelling it further, “have created toys for  _ sex  _ in this time?” His eyes are wide and disbelieving, his expression resembling Fitz’s the time that the engineer tried to explain how a monkey would be better at cracking a safe than a human. “And what’s a vibrator?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Daisy says, confused. “They’ve been around forever. Almost every single woman has a dildo or vibrator or something. It makes having sex more fun or helps change things up from time to time.” Her eyes narrow. “Wait, you guys don’t have sex toys in the future?”

 

Sighing, Deke throws his hands up in frustration. “Well, excuse me for existing in a time where the world literally cracked in half. I’m sure we had some, but they definitely didn’t look like  _ that _ .” He jerks his head towards Daisy’s vibrator.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Daisy says lamely. “I kinda forgot for a moment.” Deke’s eyebrows lift in astonishment, and she sighs, face-palming. “To be fair, your future was only one of several other crazy things we’ve seen or been through in the last few years. I’ve had to compartmentalize a lot.” She sighs again. “It’s got batteries, and it gives a nice vibration - really nice when you use it anywhere sensitive. Or when it’s inside you.” A beat. “I usually get a really good orgasm from it when I’m really lonely and single.”

 

“That,” he points at the vibrator that he’s still holding up in his other hand, shaking his head, “can get you to orgasm? I’m calling bullshit.”

 

She’s about to roll her eyes when an idea sparks in her mind. “What if,” she says excitedly, “I show you? Put it in myself, and prove that it works?” She holds out her hand for her vibrator.

 

Deke’s still skeptical, handing it over slowly. “I dunno.” He shrugs. “Go for it. It’s a win-win situation. If it works, I learn something, and you get an orgasm. If it doesn’t, I still learned that you twenty-first century people were - are,” he corrects himself carefully, “pretty creative about sex.”

 

Smirking, Daisy reaches back into her nightstand for condoms, shutting the drawer with her palm. She rips open the little foil square and rolls the condom over the phallic shape of her vibrator. At Deke’s questioning glance, she explains, “Easier it clean, and this one’s already lubed.”

 

“I know what lube does. We  _ did  _ have that.” Deke rolls his eyes, sitting backwards and crossing his legs beneath him. “Also, the past is wack.” 

 

Giving Deke sly eyes and a teasing, wicked smile, she shuffles backwards and rises onto her knees, spreading her thighs as far as she can. She reaches her hand down between her thighs and gently traces the soaking folds of her pussy with a single finger, shivering as she does. Deke’s gaze is fixed hypnotically on her movements as she rubs her clit roughly with her thumb, biting back a whimper.

 

“You could keep doing that,” Deke breathes, “and I’d be happy.”

 

Daisy shakes her head, determined to prove her point. She reaches the same hand for the vibrator and positions it beneath her, ghosting the tip against her clit and pussy. Slowly, she guides the purple vibrator to her opening and eases it inside herself, sighing at the slow burn of the stretch as her pussy gives way to the decent length. When the vibrator is finally settled all the way inside her, the flared base still poking out, she smiles contentedly and shifts until her back hits the headboard, her legs still spread wide to allow Deke an unobstructed view of her slick pussy and the vibrator visible between her folds. “Make any sense now?”

 

As for Deke, his eyes are still glued to her pussy, but by now, his mouth has fallen open. He abruptly shuts it, swallowing, which Daisy takes as a sign that he’s currently enjoying her little show. He reaches to stroke himself once, brushing his thumb quickly over his head, and hisses. “Now what?” he asks. “You said that it would vibrate. It doesn’t seem to be doing anything.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she leans forwards and pecks him lightly on the mouth, fondling the velvety skin of his balls briefly as he groans, low and deep in his throat. “I haven’t turned it on yet,” she says, tone endearingly playful. Then she reaches back between her legs and flips a switch on the base, and the vibrator begins to hum at its lowest setting, sending pleasurable tingles through her clit and pussy. She sights at the tickling sensation, delving a hand between her legs to press gently at her clit.

 

Deke’s listening closely enough to hear the vibrations, but his brow is still furrowed. “How is that supposed to bring you to orgasm? It’s gotta take a while.” He’s still stroking himself but slow enough that he’s not likely achieving any actual pleasure from the act.

 

Daisy laughs, though she stutters slightly when she increases the pressure on her clit and sparks lick up her spine. “There’s several speeds. This is the lowest,” she explains, reaching her other hand to clutch at the vibrator’s base. She fucks it in and out of her pussy briefly, her head falling back softly against the headboard, angling it to hit and tickle her most sensitive spots. A jolt of pleasure runs through her when she does that, and she exhales sharply, scraping a gentle nail over her clit and relishing the rough sensation. Then she reaches back down to the vibrator’s base and flips the switch to the next setting. 

 

It’s distinctly more intense and rubs against her walls as she clenches down on the solid length, causing a quiet moan to bubble past her lips. She toys with her clit, squeezing and pressing down on it briefly, alternating between the two motions, and whimpers. Her focus has drifted from Deke, but when her gaze returns to him, his eyes are wider than she’s ever seen them, including when he first stumbled upon the vibrator.

 

“That looks so good in you,” he admits, tripping over his words in his haste to talk. “Like, I know how fucking fantastic you feel around me, especially when you squeeze down, but I didn’t know that you could look so good with something else in you.”

 

His words, though rushed, are earnest and only spurs her on as she pulls the vibrator out completely, brushing it against the soaking folds of her pussy and whimpering. Then she  _ slams  _ it back into herself, hitting her g-spot head-on, and she moans loudly, seeing an explosion of sparks behind her eyes as they scrunch shut. “Damn,” she gasps. “It’s been a while since I used this. I forgot how intense it can be.”

 

“How good does it feel?” Deke asks eagerly, leaning closer to gain a better view. He’s abandoned his cock completely, hands wringing together, and is entirely focused on Daisy pleasuring herself.

 

“If you’re so curious,” Daisy mutters breathlessly, another brilliant idea sparking in her mind, “why don’t you find out yourself?” When he doesn’t react, she realizes that her words came off as little more than another gasp to him, so she holds off on her idea, to be implemented once she reaches her orgasm. 

 

With renewed vigor, she thrusts the vibrator in and out of herself, striking her g-spot almost every time and jolting in pleasure. “That’s so fucking good,” she cries, rubbing her clit furiously and moaning loudly. She throws her head back, using the palm of her free hand to literally grind against her clit. Finally, as her piece de resistance, she stills the hand fucking the vibrator in and out of her aching pussy and flips the switch to the highest setting possible.

 

Then it’s all over as she teeters on the precipice of her orgasm before finally falling over the edge. It feels as if each lurching vibration of the sex toy sensually shocks her entire body. Her fingers are practically flying over her clit, and she leaves the toy stuck inside of her and vibrating intensely and uncontrollably, her other hand travelling to trace up the delicate skin of her stomach. She touches her own body, squeezing and pinching her breasts and twisting and tugging at her nipples, all the while whimpering, whining, and nearly sobbing from the overwhelming pleasure. 

 

Distinctly, Deke’s own moans and whimpers reach her ears as he aches to touch his weeping cock or to touch her, restraining himself from doing so as to not ruin Daisy’s plans. It matters not, because the rough friction on her clit coupled with the teasing of her sensitive breasts and the electric jolts that the vibrator sends through her is enough to coil intense pleasure at the pit of her stomach. The orgasm builds and builds until it finally hits her in countless waves, her back arching and fingers stilling at her clit. She cries out, almost sobbing Deke’s name in between a litany of  _ oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck  _ and  _ I’m coming _ . Then she slumps back down, her trembling fingers travelling to hastily shut off her vibrator before she begins to whimper again from the stimulation.

 

“I’m assuming that that was good,” Deke says, his inquisitive voice slipping through Daisy’s fog of pleasure.

 

“It was beyond that,” she pants, tiredly propping herself up on her elbows. “And you’re about to find out for yourself.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Deke’s wide-eyed and open-mouthed expression of shock and bewilderment would have been comical to Daisy if she hadn’t just come and if she wasn’t having a very intense desire to inflict the same pleasure on Deke. 

 

“Yup.” A beat. “You don’t have to if you don’t want it. It just seems like you still really haven’t grasped the purpose of the vibrator.” She strips the condom off the vibrator, tossing it into her garbage can a few feet away,  before rolling a new one on. 

 

“The purpose of the vibrator?” Deke echoes, and Daisy didn’t realize how ridiculous it sounded until he said it. “It’s not that I don’t want to. It just seems like now you’re just making up excuses so that you can play with my ass.”

 

She shrugs. “So what if I am?” A beat. “Now, turn around, and show me your ass.”

 

Sighing and shooting her a playful glare, Deke crawls around on the bed until he’s positioned on his hands and knees, his ass up and facing Daisy. He glances back at her. “Good view?”

 

“I’ve seen better,” she teases, and he mock-scowls. Then she swats him gently on the ass before pulling his cheeks apart to reveal the tight furl of his hole. She then leans over him to fish out a small bottle of lube from her nightstand drawer. 

 

Deke shivers slightly as cool air rushes forward to his exposed hole, but then he flinches at the sound of the lube being uncapped with a plastic click. Daisy pours a liberal amount on her fingers before guiding her fingers to rub down between his cheeks, slicking both his crack and rubbing rhythmically over his hole. 

 

In response, he exhales sharply, but that sound gets caught in the back of his throat when Daisy slowly eases a finger inside of him, pushing past that first ring of muscle into the heat of his body and giving his muscles time to adjust to the intrusion. When Deke is able to comfortably clench down on her, squeezing her finger like a vice while exhaling softly, she begins to thrust her finger in and out, starting up a rhythm. 

 

“Is this what it feels like?” she asks inquisitively. “When you’re inside of me? All hot and very tight?”

 

“Probably better,” Deke offers, grunting slightly when Daisy pushes her finger in a bit more, almost to her knuckle. “Cause you’re always so wet, and I need-” His words cut off into a low cry, breath hitching, as she suddenly crooks her finger as she pulls it out, just nudging his prostate. She does it again, pushing a bit more into the sensitive gland, and he twitches. “ _ Ah _ .”

 

“Found it.” Daisy grins. “I thought you were too coherent.” She glances down at where the ring of Deke’s hole envelopes her finger then to the decent size of her vibrator, still covered in the slick condom that she had used.  _ Three fingers should be enough _ , she thinks. She thrusts her finger in once more purposefully before sliding in a second.

 

Deke clenches down on her fingers as tightly as he can. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispers. “Your fingers feel so fucking good in me. We don’t even have to get to the vibrator; I could come just like this.”

 

“Sorry, nope. The vibrator’s happening,” she replies. A giddy excitement fills her at the thought of sliding her vibrator inside of him and watching him come undone; a low simmering lust sparks again at the pit of her stomach, the ache spreading to her pussy, but she ignores it. She’s already had her chance. Now, it’s Deke’s.

 

Once again, she thrusts her fingers inside his loosening hole, pulling out and pushing in. Now that she knows where his prostate is, she angles for it, striking it almost every time. Each time she correctly and successfully crooks her fingers and jabs them against Deke’s most sensitive spot, he jolts and quivers, an unintentional moan spilling from his lips.

 

“Seeing you on your hands and knees,” she croons into his ear, “already gets me hot, but watching you moaning because of only two fingers really makes me want to sit on your face. And we haven’t even gotten to the vibrator yet.”

 

“Bring it on,” Deke gasps out in between the short, sharp jerks of her fingers in him as she twists them, scissoring him to loosen the tightness of his hole and stretch out his walls for the vibrator.

 

Finally, he’s loose enough for her to sneak a third finger into his hole, and she folds them and crooks them, jabbing her fingers straight into his prostate. He releases a strangled moan as his eyes scrunch shut. 

 

Daisy sneaks a peek at his cock and finds it almost throbbing with how hard he is, and she decides that it’s time. She pulls out all three of her fingers, and he whines in complaint.

 

“Don’t leave me empty,” he complain, clenching down on air, his hole winking and fluttering desperately. 

 

She snorts. Then she gradually feeds the vibrator into Deke’s hungry and loose hole, slapping his ass gently when she’s done. 

 

He moans slightly and clenches down on it. “Whenever you’re ready,” he snarks to her.

 

Deciding that she doesn’t like his attitude, Daisy reaches for the base of the vibrator, fingers brushing against the soft silicone of the switch, and flips it to its highest setting. 

 

Immediately, Deke howls, his knees buckling, but somehow, he manages to keep himself upright. She can’t even imagine the insanely intense stimulation on his prostate, so she decides to torture him some more. She reaches between his legs to where his cock is swinging loosely and grabs him with her hand, still slick from the lube, squeezing lightly. She increases the pressure quickly until he hisses. Then she begins to jerk him off furiously.

 

Deke’s arms folded, and he crashes face-first into the pillows on Daisy’s bunk, ass still up with the vibrator sticking out of it, gravity causing the toy to dig into his prostate and jiggle uncontrollably inside of him. 

 

“I guess a vibrator inside of you basically destroys you,” Daisy says with soft amusement, but her words obviously do not register in the mind of a panting and whimpering and whining Deke. She moves her hand over him in long, tight stokes, twisting and moving up and down from base to tip. He’s already over-stimulated, so his cock needs only one more rough stroke until he comes with a loud yell, cock jerking and spasming in Daisy’s hand. 

 

His come spills onto the bedsheets in white, thick globs, and his back arches, his knees finally collapsing as he slumps completely onto the bed. His cock softens in Daisy’s hand, finally spent, but Deke continues to whimper and twitch from the vibrator still jiggling inside of him, gasping for breath.

 

Taking sympathy on him, Daisy pulls the vibrator out of his gaping hole and slips off the condom, tossing it into the trash. She sets her vibrator aside on her nightstand, to be cleaned thoroughly at a later time, and then rolls Deke over to face the ceiling, worried that he’ll suffocate on the pillows in his post-orgasmic state. She allows him to catch his breath.

 

When Deke is finished with his desperate panting, she smirks at him. “Do you understand the point of vibrators now?”

 

He nods enthusiastically, stretching up lazily to trail his lips across her jawline before reaching her mouth and pulling her down for a soft, aimless kiss. “When can we do that again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't entirely ship Daisy/Deke, but their dynamic makes me chuckle. Plus, I got some really good kinky smut out of it. And I got to knock out another MCU Kink Bingo square with it. I've got a wide mix of fics, kinks, and ships planned to hopefully complete my full bingo square. More to come soon. Of course, many thanks go to my beta and kink mentor [Jaune-Chat](https://jaune-chat.tumblr.com/). Feel free to check me out on tumblr too [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/).


End file.
